The Lingering
by SpeedForceSpeedster
Summary: Yamamoto Takeshi had no worries except for baseball...that is until an accident leaves him with an otherwordly guest that is all too happy to see him dead. And why exactly can the unfriendly new transfer student Gokudera Hayato see it too? KHR goes ghostbusting!
1. Prologue

**And now for something completely different! I've had this idea in my head for a while now and thought I'd run with it and see how it goes. This is just the prologue to the story so don't expect too much details. One of the mysterious main characters is introduced here (you'll be able to figure out who it is with no problem hopefully :D). **

**This is a KHR story but the plot is completely different and I'm looking forward to writing this one! So I hope you'll enjoy this little intro, and feel free to post a review or even message me your thoughts about it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the characters from KHR because I am not worthy! :D**

**Without further ado….**

PROLOGUE

The bright sun made it's slow descent over Namimori, and as the night crept closer the congregation of warm colours that filled the sky began to turn dark. The striking end to a reasonably worry-free day, and the beginning of another dull and uneventful one for most. But for one boy in particular the following day would be far from peaceful, it would open numerous doors that should very well stay closed. The next day would shake his resolve to the very core.

That's why _he_ was here. It would all end with him. He was his only hope, the only way he would get out of it all unscathed and more importantly: alive.

On a tall hilltop overlooking Namimori Middle school a dark, hooded figure sat cross legged upon the grass, completely and utterly still like a mannequin. Only the rise and fall of his chest showed that he was indeed a living creature.

He surveyed the land before him with some interest but his gaze was constantly drawn back to the school, an eerie figure in the darkening scene before him. The building itself was strangely dark, more so than any of the other buildings in Namimori. It looked a haunting and menacing presence in the darkening scene before him. It immediately stood out.

It was almost the person was searching for something, something that could not be perceived with a single glance. He was waiting patiently for something to appear, had been for hours. He had been there since midday, just looking. Waiting for that something. His legs had fallen asleep four times since he had first sat down on the relatively damp grass. He had stretched them out more than once to regain the feeling but had made no attempt to get up. As though he was afraid that if his gaze lost focus of the target he would miss something important.

The observer had a slender figure and sported modern clothes that suggested a young man, the little skin that was on display was youthful and mostly smooth except for the odd scar on his hands. Expensive chains clanked together on his pant-leg as he crossed and uncrossed his legs in agitation. He sighed. It had finally become clear to him after nine whole hours of sitting and waiting that nothing was going to show itself.

He gave a long, tired yawn and stretched his weary body. It had been a long day, not to mention a long flight, and he had barely slept in over 48 hours. He was exhausted, but maintained that time he would normally use for sleeping was being used for something important.

The young man suddenly threw his head back to look at the sky but his hood did not fall back with the motion. The dark hood of his jacket remained fixed to his head but a few strands of silvery hair shook free and framed each side of his youthful face. He brushed a hand over his face, pushing the strands that had fallen over his glasses behind his ears before returning his hands to his side once more.

The youth looked upward, now completely still, just gazing as the world grew dark with the night. He sat still for a while, until night had finally fallen, and then fished for something in his jacket pocket. He pulled out a cigarette and eventually a customized silver lighter adorned with skulls. He lit the cigarette with perfect precision aided with the little light that came from the orange flame. It was the first cigarette he'd had that day and he was disappointed with how unsatisfying it was.

He threw his head back once more, took the cigarette between two thin fingers adjourned with silver rings, blew the smoke out slowly and watched as it drifted upward. He sighed as he stared at the cloud of smoke, the sense of nausea slowly creeping into his stomach. Cigarette's and nausea did not go well together.

"This case better be worth the fucking jet-lag…"

To be continued….

**I hope the story managed to intrigue you enough and that you'll continue reading The Lingering! As usual let me know your thoughts. Thanks for reading! **

_**Alla prossima (until next time!) feel free to correct lol.**_


	2. Chapter 1 First Impressions

**Okay so this is Chapter 1 of The Lingering! I'm going to have fun with this series (which is probably going to be very long!) This series will have no connections to the mafia whatsoever, and you could say that it's like a different universe altogether! So the two main characters will be introduced here with a few minor changes for the storyline's sake. I really wonder if anyone can tell which direction I'm going with this series. Regardless I hope you'll be pleasantly surprised!**

**So as usual I'd be very happy with any kind of responses to this series (both criticisms and compliments are appreciated) and I really hope you'll have fun reading this series :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of KHR but I do own the sensei!**

CHAPTER 1- First impressions

Not for the first time and probably not the last, Yamamoto Takeshi was late for school. By now it was a force of habit. His enthusiastic father had of course successfully roused him at the crack of dawn as usual and Takeshi had, rather unwillingly, pried himself away from his warm bed. His being late had nothing to do with oversleeping, it actually never did. It was in fact his early morning run that made him late. And that morning was no different, even with the circumstances. Usually his run would just cause him to lose track of time as he'd immerse himself with his running, concentrating on maintaining steady breathing and keeping a steady pace. He would lose himself in the passing countryside, the same countryside he'd been viewing for his whole life but never seemed to get tired of. With so much on his mind he'd usually just forget about school. But that morning it was more of a case of thinking too much about school that made him late. It had been a week since he'd attended school after all…

Yamamoto shook his head, as though the action would clear his mind, and started to sprint. Eventually, tired from the pace of his sprinting he stopped to a standstill, panting heavily with his hands on his knees. With a casual glance down at his hands he happened to notice it and his face fell. His wristwatch. Both hands were practically screaming out the fact that he was late. He only had 17 minutes to change and get to school…it was a new record. Considering it took 10 minutes to get to the school from his house it was fair to say that he was a bit short on time.

Takeshi spun on his heel quickly and started sprinting back towards his home ignoring the pain in his already struggling lungs. Head bowed down mid-run, Takeshi willed his legs to go faster, well aware that he couldn't afford to be tardy on such a key day. Well aware that he had no time to spare he didn't turn when he actually bumped into a young man in his path sending him sprawling to the floor, but shouted a quick apology behind him. Any other day and he would have forgotten about being late and helped him up. But today was different. Today he kept running, without looking back.

"Fucking idiota! So much for Japanese manners".

Takeshi didn't hear the silver haired boy's foul-mouthed response or see the uniform of his school worn rather haphazardly on his bumping victim and had he turned to look at the other boy Takeshi would have noticed the serious look on the young man's face as he stared at his retreating back. Although he wouldn't see what the young man was staring at. All he would see was his own shadow diligently but ominously following behind him He would have probably seen the boy's full lips move but he would not have heard the almost inaudible words escape his mouth.

"So, it's coming from him. Looks like I didn't leave Italy for nothing after all."

* * *

It was to expected….he was late. Even after running like his life depended on it. Takeshi made his way quickly through the maze of hallways, closing his shirt buttons with clumsy fingers while he ran. He'd finally tugged his shirt on in the school entrance after putting his pants on over his shorts, which was very difficult to do while jogging. As he heard the second homeroom bell ring Takeshi picked up the pace. Seconds later he was panting just outside the door to his homeroom. Still panting he pulled the handle of the sliding door lethargically and practically threw himself into the room just as the last bell sounded.

"SAFE!"

His sudden outburst and his rugged appearance was met with the energetic laughter of his classmates and a few cheers from the female students. Takeshi grinned at his fellow students and then turned his face to the homeroom teacher, apologetic expression already plastered on his face. But the face he looked into wasn't the surly face of his homeroom teacher, rather it was the surly face of a beautiful boy his own age. To the left in direct contrast his unattractive homeroom teacher Sugita Sensei's face was slowly turning a deep red. As Takeshi bowed an apology and resigned quickly to his seat the boy at the front of the class raised a fine silver eyebrow and rolled his glassy green-grey eyes.

_The person I have to save is this idiot?__…_he asked himself already dreading the following days.

Takeshi still received the odd cheer and laugh as he took his seat but the class quickly fell quiet as the homeroom teacher stepped forward, his face an alarming colour and veins practically pulsing on his neck.

"This is not a circus! Or a baseball game for that matter! You'll join me in detention this afternoon Yamamoto and be grateful it isn't a harsher punishment. I sincerely hope this wont be a recurring experience for any transfer students in the future."

"Sorry sensei. I lost track of time this morning thinking about…"

Takeshi's words drifted off and his head bowed. When he eventually raised his head his expression was sombre. The transfer student noticed how the teacher's demeanour changed as he noticed the expression on the dark haired boy's face, almost seemed to become gentle and how the whole class became fidgety. It seemed that they had stumbled upon a taboo. When the teacher spoke once more he was seemingly calm, but a slight concern in his voice was apparent.

"Don't let it happen again Yamamoto."

"Yes sensei," came the less than enthusiastic reply.

The teacher looked at Takeshi's bowed head for a few moments longer while the class began to do the same. All the attention seemed to be fixed on Yamamoto Takeshi. The teacher, eventually coughed, and all the attention returned to him. But the transfer student still gazed intently at Takeshi wondering what exactly had happened to him to get such attention in the classroom. He didn't react when the teachers voice broke across his thoughts.

"Right. I know this is a strange time of year for it but we have a new transfer student joining us today all the way from Europe. I'll let him introduce himself to you."

The teacher motioned with a wrinkled hand for the transfer student to start talking. His strong gaze having left Takeshi, he was practically glaring at his new classmates. Though a number of the girls had been instantly drawn by his beauty and aloofness it was evident that his attitude was not gaining him friends. His voice clear and surly, he only spoke ten words, and by the time he'd spoken the whole class already had an idea of what kind of person he was.

"Gokudera Hayato. I suggest you don't get in my way…"

_TO BE CONTINUED_

* * *

**Hayato-kun is so rude lol (but that's why I love him!). I don't know if you've noticed how much I really like writing from his perspective. It's because we're alike. **

**So I really hope you enjoyed the first chapter and thanks for reading. Let me know if there's anything I can improve or if you just want to express an opinion. **

**And for any Stormy Reception fans, Chapter 8 wont be long now. Hopefully (I already had to start it from scratch once due to a untimely laptop malfunction.)**

**Until next time. Ja Ne! xx**


	3. Chapter 2 Cowards

**Chapter 2! Yay! And with this chapter another main character is introduced. I kind of want to apologise about how long it takes me to get these chapters out to you but I had a lot of reading material to get through for university so I've been swamped. And before I knew it summer vacation was over (not that we had enough good weather over here to call it summer in the first place that is). On another note I really enjoy naming these chapters. Maybe one day I'll write a Gintama fanfic :D**

**Right, so I'm going to try to get as much up these next few days as I can so look forward to that my lovely readers. Without you I wouldn't have the confidence to keep on typing so you rock! So without further ado~ enjoy!**

Chapter 2- Cowards always have super active imaginations!

Gokudera Hayato had still been enthusiastically welcomed to the classroom even after the way he introduced himself. But he didn't bother being friendly in return. He knew that he wasn't there to make friends. What annoyed him though was the fact that the only person he actually had any kind of interest in hadn't looked him in the eyes once ever since their first encounter in the classroom. He hadn't stayed behind to introduce himself at the lunch break either like all the others. He had practically floated out the classroom as soon as the bell had rung, much to the dismay of a number of female students. It seemed as though he was popular. But as soon as he'd left all the attention had turned on Gokudera. Much to his annoyance.

Drowning out the meaningless questions and babble sent his way Gokudera stood up impatiently causing his chair to rocket backwards with the motion. Mumbling a curt "excuse me" Gokudera swiftly excited the classroom. As he passed through the door he heard a mixture of excited squeals from the girls and a few insults from the males. Against his better judgement he decided to listen for a while unaware that he would eventually benefit from eavesdropping.

"Who does he think he is?"

"He's got a serious attitude problem."

"Yeah but he's _seriously_ gorgeous. His eyelashes are really long, and his eyes…wow."

"Tell me about it. Everyone in this class seem super ugly in comparison. Yamamoto's really the only one who even has a chance of competing."

"Hey hey! What the heck is that supposed to mean? We aren't ugly, its just that anyone looks bad next to those two. Give us a break"

Gokudera tried to ignore the pointless conversation and instead focused on a more relevant one that a small group was having near the back of the classroom. Luckily for him he had excellent hearing.

"Yamamoto-kun was more like his usual self today right? With that 'safe' and all."

"Yeah. But I don't think he's smiled at all today. It's sad. It's not right to have him so down in the dumps like that."

"Well what do you expect after what he went through last week. Anyone would be freaked out if that were to happen to them."

As the conversation eventually headed into other territory Gokudera moved away. It seemed that was all they would say about the matter for now. The conversations in the class had now become wholly irrelevant. Gokudera didn't have any interest in the girls' top ten handsome guy list after all, although he could probably guess at least one of the contenders. Gokudera would just have to figure out by some other means what exactly Yamamoto Takeshi had experienced in the week before. He could ask the young man himself of course but quickly decided against it. He sensed that Yamamoto Takeshi would be far more reluctant to talk about his experience than a bunch of gossiping high school girls after all.

Hands rooted deeply in the pocket of his pants Gokudera progressed along the corridor listlessly. He quickly stifled a yawn that threatened to make an appearance and removed a hand from his pocket to rub at his weary eyes. The atmosphere in the school was making him far more tired than he needed to be. Gokudera wasn't used to being around so much people his own age and their seemingly pointless worries and discussions were beginning to irk him. They really did not understand how lucky they were. To be able to come to school normally, and have such insignificant discussions with friends, unaware that there were people out there fighting to protect their existence every day.

Gokudera immediately stopped his line of thought. His tiredness was beginning to show in his thoughts. It wasn't their fault that they did not know what kind of threats were out there after all.

Still walking onward through the loud hallway Gokudera made sure to keep his thoughts on track. He was in the middle of formulating a plan in his mind when he heard panicked cries up ahead.

"EXCUSE ME! COMING THROUGH! PARDON ME, SORRY!"

Gokudera focused on the source of the shouting too late and a short young man came careening out of nowhere before he even had the time to move out of the way. Both of them went crashing to the floor and the bread the other young man was carrying flew into the air before landing haphazardly around them.

_Fuck. Is this some kind of habit I'm developing? Is it national bumping day or something?_

Gokudera sat upright and sent a glare to the brown haired young man on the floor in front of him. He in turn looked terrified, as though he thought Gokudera would murder him.

"Hieeee. I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I really didn't mean to Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera stood up impatiently and looked down at his bumper, who was busily working himself into a panic on the hallway floor. His face seemed vaguely familiar so Gokudera surmised that they were in the same class.

Gokudera, realising the impression they were giving off, extended a hand downward to the other boy, who proceeded to flinch away from it. He probably assumed that Gokudera was going to strike him but the silver haired youth had no intention of doing so. He'd just found the solution to his problem after all. Seeing as the whimpering young man in front of him was in the same class he could probably tell Gokudera everything he needed to know about Yamamoto Takeshi's situation. In that case he needed to get the other boy on side. He couldn't afford to scare away such a vital source of information. Making sure to keep his tone of voice friendly and calm Gokudera addressed him.

"I'm not going to hit you for accidentally bumping into me you know. I wasn't concentrating on where I was going either so it isn't entirely your fault alone."

As though contemplating what to do, the other young man continued to sit on the floor with a panicked expression. Obviously he wasn't the coolest customer in the school. Still offering his hand to the neurotic student Gokudera heard a few of the surrounding sniggers and whispers as other students observed the situation.

"Ha ha ha. Isn't that the guy that climbed the rope in gym class and got stuck halfway up because he was afraid of heights?"

"It looks like the transfer student is going to beat him up."

"It's him again. What is it now? The tenth time he's run into someone today?"

In no mood for the snide comments that were sent their way Gokudera turned to face the commentators and glared at them. They were immediately silenced. Gokudera's special skill was still going strong.

Tired with waiting for the other young man to calm his nerves and accept his help, Gokudera grabbed onto his thin arm and pulled him up, ignoring the involuntary flinch that he caused.

"Stop stressing out 'Tenth'. I don't bite."

Gokudera, satisfied that the young man he had labelled as 'Tenth' could stand unattended, bent down and picked up the scattered bread and shoved them into 'Tenth's arms.

"T-t-thank you Gokudera-kun. B-but my name isn't…."

Gokudera interrupted abruptly.

"So listen. Can you do me a little favour? You obviously know that I'm new to this school right? The thing is I have a few questions about some stuff. Care to help me out?"

Surprised by Gokudera's calm tone 'Tenth' didn't respond for a fair amount of time. But when he eventually answered everything came out all at once in a chaotic burst.

"U-umm sure I g-guess…but the bread…will be angry…can I have a few minutes? Sorry. Roof?"

Gokudera sighed. Clearly it was going to be a challenge to get any sense out of the short brown haired young man in front of him. But he believed he had the gist of what he had attempted to say.

"Look calm down and speak proper Japanese ok? So I'm guessing that you were on an errand for someone with this bread and you want a few minutes to get their bread to them and that you'll meet me on the roof? Is that about it?"

Tenth nodded furiously.

"Yes. I'm deeply sorry for the bother. I do apologise"

Gokudera almost snorted when 'Tenth' spoke. Was this guy seriously talking to him using such polite language? Like Gokudera was some kind of lord? Holding his laughter back but unable to stop himself from smiling Gokudera swiftly decided that he liked the other young man. He amused him to say the least.

"I didn't mean you had to use that kind of Japanese. Just speak to me normally. I'm the same age as you right? So while you get your errand done I'll wait for you on the roof."

"Um, alright."

Gokudera moved forward towards the direction of the staircase but as he passed the young man with the armful of melon bread he placed a reassuring hand on his thin shoulder.

Suddenly a tingling sensation enveloped his hand as it momentarily rested on 'Tenth's shoulder and swiftly moved up his arm. Carefully removing his hand so as not to alert 'Tenth' to anything Gokudera proceeded forward while 'Tenth' did the same in the opposite direction. Just once, Gokudera looked back over his shoulder at the receding figure in the corridor, one hand clasped firmly in the grasp of another. Gokudera's expression was serious, his mind filling with countless thoughts but one in particular.

_Why the fuck does such a wimpy guy have so much spiritual power?_

TO BE CONTINUED

**Ooooooo. The curse of the dreaded cliff-hanger. So I'm sure that everyone can guess who our mystery main character is. At least I hope so lol. I hope that you're enjoying this story so far and any comments or criticisms are welcomed as you're probably aware of by now. I really love receiving your feedback and comments :3**

**Next chapter should be up in a while I hope :3**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the KHR characters but all the other characters so far are mine.**


	4. Chapter 3 Making Friends

**I'm having way too much fun with these chapter titles. And this one particularly refers to me :D**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own any of the KHR characters.**

Chapter 3-For Some People Making Friends Is Harder Than Understanding Quantum Physics!

When Gokudera eventually reached the rooftop it was surprisingly empty. He had expected to be greeted by a fair amount of students but the roof was abandoned. The only creature present except for himself was a pigeon cooing away on top of the wire fence surrounding the roof.

"Well, I've had worse company" he said to himself jokingly.

Closing the metal door gently behind him Gokudera moved toward the edge of the roof and looked out over Namimori just as he had the previous night. He could see the hilltop in the distance, the one he had sat on patiently surveying the town. At least he had been right about the school. There had been a presence here after all, hooked on his own unsuspecting classmate. But he still didn't know _why_ it was here and why it was attached to Yamamoto Takeshi. That's where _he_ came in. The weird, nervous classmate from before. He could get Gokudera up to speed. If he stayed calm long enough to get the words out that was.

Gokudera, unsure of how long 'Tenth' would take to run his errand decided to sit down in some shade. He was still tired and standing around under the hot sun was beginning to make him dizzy. He didn't want to pass out before getting what he wanted. Feeling the warmth of the sun on his face Gokudera momentarily closed his eyes and leaned his head against the outside wall of the roof stairwell.

Gokudera must have fallen asleep because the next thing he knew he was being shaken gently. He struggled to open a single eye and was greeted with 'Tenth's worried face.

"Are you ok Gokudera-kun?"

The young man's voice was full of concern. Gokudera unwittingly smiled at his companion, at the same time rubbing the sleep from his weary eyes.

"Don't worry about it. Just catching up on some much needed sleep."

Satisfied that Gokudera wasn't ill or hurt 'Tenth' seated himself opposite. After Gokudera sat in an upright position again his companion offered him some bread.

"Umm, I thought you'd be hungry so I bought us some bread on my way back."

Gokudera took the bread gratefully and once again found himself smiling unconsciously. It seemed that he had been doing so more and more often since meeting the other young man. As though he had some kind of calming effect over Gokudera.

"Thanks…"

Realizing that Gokudera was enquiring about his name the other young man answered promptly.

"I'm Sawada Tsunayoshi. Yoroshiku onegaishimasu."

Gokudera extended a hand as he reintroduced himself, this time in a much friendlier way.

"Gokudera Hayato. Yoroshiku."

This time Tsuna grasped his hand without hesitation and shook it. It seemed as though his apprehensiveness around Gokudera had vanished or at least been reduced. His opinion of Gokudera had probably changed with Gokudera's mannerisms and tone.

Following Tsuna's lead Gokudera opened his bread and took a bite. He'd never tasted melon bread in his life but as soon as he took his first bite it was almost an instant favourite.

"This stuff is actually pretty good. "

"I'm sure you have a lot of tasty snacks in Italy too right Gokudera-kun?"

Tsuna was surprised when Gokudera suddenly laughed.

"To be honest I don't think I've ever had an Italian delicacy before. I was never in one place long enough."

"Your parents moved around a lot?"

Gokudera didn't answer at first. Before realizing it he had revealed far more about himself than he should have. His classmate, Sawada Tsunayoshi had a mysterious ability indeed if he could make someone as secretive as Gokudera talk about himself. Seeing the curious look on his companion's face Gokudera answered vaguely.

"Yeah, something like that."

Gokudera couldn't hide his bitter tone. His life story wasn't something he could discuss with a smile on his face even to someone as calming as Tsuna.

Probably realising that the subject was a tough one for Gokudera Tsuna moved their conversation elsewhere for which Gokudera was extremely grateful.

"S-so. You had some questions about the school? I'm probably not the best person to help you out but I'll do my best."

Gokudera was smiling again.

_What the fuck is with me today? Smiling away like a fucking idiot._

Gokudera took another bite of his bread and waited until he had swallowed to begin talking. He would have to be careful not to seem too suspicious as he got the information from Tsuna.

"Well actually Tsuna-san…what?"

Gokudera noticed that Tsuna had suddenly started grinning widely. For some reason he looked incredibly happy, as though he had been given the mother of all compliments.

"Um. It's been a while since someone has called me that. Usually people around here just call me 'No Good Tsuna'. It's kind of like my nickname."

Gokudera, as a new student, could only guess about the reason for the nasty nickname but he didn't find it humorous. He found it strange that such a good kid would be mocked, but then again it was his first time in a high school environment. He actually had no idea what went on in schools and what people his own age were like.

"That's kind of brutal. Want me to beat them up for you?"

Tsuna recoiled in panic, his hands gesturing wildly and his bread now resting on the floor.

"No! T-that's really not necessary Gokudera-kun. I don't mind all that much what people call me."

Gokudera immediately guessed that Tsuna was lying but didn't say anything. He'd been so happy just to hear his name being said properly that it was hard to believe he wasn't bothered by it.

"Ok. If you say so Tsuna-san. If we can get back to the question I was going to ask earlier."

Gokudera waited for Tsuna to calm down. He noticed Tsuna's bread on the floor by his side and feeling guilty for causing Tsuna's alarm tore his own bread in half and offered it to him. Tsuna eyed it for a few seconds and then accepted it with a nervous smile.

"I had a question about the thing that happened this morning…with that idiotic guy."

"You mean Yamamoto?"

"Yeah, him. Sensei was acting pretty weird around him. What happened around here before I transferred?"

Tsuna fidgeted uncomfortably, his face in a grimace. Gokudera waited patiently aware that Tsuna would answer in due time.

"I didn't really see it happen myself but last week a guy from senior year died in the school. Apparently he fell down a flight of stairs and died from head trauma. The whole school was pretty upset over it. The guy was a pretty well known member of the baseball team."

Gokudera began to fit the pieces together. The entity was a spirit, a rather well developed one at that. It was a single stage away from gaining form. But something still didn't fit into the equation just yet: Yamamoto Takeshi.

"So why was that Yamamoto guy treated like that this morning. What was his connection to the death?"

Tsuna didn't answer immediately but his amount of fidgeting doubled. He seemed reluctant to answer that particular question. He bit his lip and then eventually mustered the will to answer Gokudera's question.

"Yamamoto said that…that he was the one who killed him"…

TO BE CONTINUED

**I love me my cliff hangers. So next chapter should be a good one (hopefully).**

**The mystery character is finally revealed to be Tsuna-pyon (le gasp) and boy is he ever a worrier to start with. It was kind of hard to establish the relationship between Goku-chin and Tsuna-pyon in this chapter because it would just be weird if it was like their relationship in the manga (unwilling master and overly loyal servant lol) so I made it seem like the start of an awkward friendship with Gokudera still curious about Tsuna and Tsuna worrying about whether Gokudera wants to beat him up :D It was weird having Gokudera refer to Tsuna by name too and not Jyuudaime/Tenth. O well c'est la vie! As usual comment, review or complain if you want to (all appreciated :3). And with the addition of these two chapters all my stories have been updated this week! 'Til next time. Ciao!**


	5. Chapter 4 Possession

**Ni Hao to you all from a very cold Wales! Christmas is nearly here and so I'll be releasing a whole bunch of new chapters this week to make up for making you wait so long. I couldn't get a lot done lately since I was back in University again. I'll try to release more if I can in the next few weeks, but I'm afraid Uni work comes first, **** sorry. But I hope you enjoy this chapter in the meantime…it has a special surprise in it!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters from KHR.**

CHAPTER 4 - Some Ghosts Really Need To Get a Life!

Yamamoto Takeshi had no idea where he was going. He had been following the lead of his legs for a while now, but they didn't seem to be going anywhere specific. He'd only left the classroom to avoid the whispering, the stares and the awkward atmosphere. He didn't want to make his classmates feel uncomfortable with his presence in the classroom. Didn't want to have to act cheerful when he felt anything but. More than anything he just didn't want to talk to anyone. Didn't want to have to answer their questions. How was he supposed to respond to them if they asked how he was? Was he supposed to tell them that he had barely eaten anything for a week or that he woke up in a cold sweat every single night due to constant nightmares?

He couldn't handle it. It was bad enough that he had added even more attention to himself in homeroom, unconsciously yelling out "safe" like some kind of idiot right into a transfer students face. His classmates had laughed it off thankfully but Yamamoto could have made without all the extra attention. It was bad enough that the transfer student had been staring at him all day let alone everyone else.

Yamamoto had noticed it fairly early, the feeling as though he was being pierced by a pair of intense eyes. For some reason he instinctively knew who was staring. But what he couldn't figure out was _why_ he was staring so intently at him. He was a transfer student who had apparently only just entered the country so it was unlikely that he knew what had happened the week before. So why was _he_ staring? What was it about Yamamoto that interested him so much?

Yamamoto had made sure that he didn't make eye contact with Gokudera Hayato as he left the classroom. For some reason the other young man's crystal clear eyes alarmed him. It was as if he could see straight through Yamamoto. To say that made him feel uncomfortable would be a huge understatement.

As Yamamoto proceeded through the crowded hallways he could feel the stares of other students as he went, could hear them whisper carefully as he passed by.

With each step he took he felt a sense of nausea creeping up on him and he had the sudden urge to vomit. The same feeling he had when the police had interviewed him a week before.

Yamamoto quickened his pace and threw his hand over his mouth when he felt bile coming up his throat. He headed toward the men's bathroom quickly, holding back the vomit that was about to escape from his mouth.

Thankfully the bathroom was empty for once. Yamamoto rushed towards the nearest stall, nearly tripping over his own feet in his haste, and as soon as his head was over the toilet it all came gushing out at once. The contents of the toilet hadn't been pleasant before but now it was even less so as his vomit was added to the disgusting cocktail.

When everything in Yamamoto's stomach was eventually inside the toilet bowl he finally felt stable enough to slowly raise his head . The feeling of wanting to throw up had now been replaced with a sudden dizziness that alarmed Yamamoto. The room was spinning, tilting here and there and Yamamoto staggered about, unsure of his feet, his sense of balance vanished with his breakfast.

He stumbled over to the sink, hoping to wash his face.

Suddenly, dizzy as he was, something in the mirror caught his attention. He wasn't sure if it was just another effect of his sudden illness but he could swear that something black was shrouding parts of his body, as though it was smothering him. Yamamoto shook his head, trying to clear his mind, and discovered that the sudden movement was a mistake on his part as he was almost overwhelmed by a spurt of dizziness once more.

He avoided looking into the mirror as he left the bathroom. He needed fresh air, somewhere he could sit and be comforted by the wind until his dizziness passed. He struggled onward, feeling worse with each and every step, pain spreading to more and more parts of his body. The pain started to make him wince with every few steps.

Yamamoto could have gone to the nurse's office to rest since it was only a short distance away. He could sleep in the comfortable infirmary beds, and this time he at least had a good reason for a nap in there. His brain argued that a visit to the infirmary was the best decision. But apparently his brain wasn't in charge anymore, and his feet knew where exactly where they wanted to go.

Gokudera was silent for a few moments, simply trying to come to terms what Tsuna had just told him.

Yamamoto Takeshi was the cause of it all? The murderer? It would explain a lot, why the spirit was clinging to him for starters. But something didn't feel right. Gokudera had a tiny doubt at the back of his mind, and his instinct was hardly ever wrong. However, what that small feeling meant Gokudera had no clue.

Realising that he had been staring down at his hands for a short while Gokudera promptly shook his head to brush the niggling thoughts aside and turned his attention back to Tsuna opposite him. Tsuna had been staring at him the whole time, concern and nervousness a combined mix on his face. Gokudera unconsciously smiled reassuringly towards his companion while brushing fine strands of silver hair from his eyes.

Tsuna surprised him when he spoke. His voice surprisingly confident and strong.

"I don't think Yamamoto did anything wrong. He just isn't capable of something like that. The guy that died was his friend, he just wouldn't do anything to hurt him."

Gokudera had only met Yamamoto that very morning but he agreed with Tsuna. The only impure thing he could sense about Yamamoto was the spirit clinging to his back. But the crucial question still remained.

_Why the hell was the spirit clinging to him?_

Gokudera was about to ask more about the victim in question when the roof door suddenly opened with a weary groan. Both Tsuna and Gokudera turned to look at the exact same time and both were equally as surprised when Yamamoto Takeshi staggered through the door, clutching desperately at his chest.

Gokudera immediately realised that something was wrong. He bounded up suddenly, letting the remains of his bread fall to the floor, and ran over to his classmates side just as he pitched forward. Gokudera stood ready in front of Yamamoto's falling body, arms outstretched ready to catch him, but he found that he had underestimated the other young man's total weight. Unable to support Yamamoto's body and caught off balance, Gokudera fell backwards under him and crashed to the floor awkwardly, Yamamoto's unconscious body sprawled on top of him.

"At least buy me dinner first idiot!"

Gokudera rolled Yamamoto's body off himself and lay him on the ground. He saw Tsuna running towards them from the corner of his eyes and turned to face him. He had no time for pleasantries so his tone came out rough when he spoke.

"Get the school nurse. Quick."

He saw that Tsuna was panicking, that his hands were shaking slightly and was relieved when he turned and ran towards the door. At least he was calm enough to follow orders.

But Gokudera knew that the school nurse couldn't do anything to help them. He just wanted Tsuna out of his way so that his classmate didn't see it. Gokudera was the only one that would be able to help. But how he would help wasn't something that he wanted Tsuna to see. He was already so nervous that the shock of seeing Gokudera's solution would probably scar him for life.

Yamamoto's condition wouldn't get any better with modern medicine. The school nurse wouldn't be able to see the cause of Yamamoto's sudden deterioration let alone treat it.

Gokudera, however, couldn't miss it. It engulfed his classmate as a thick black shadow. The one that just twenty minutes before was resigned only to his back.

It had evolved. Fast.

The spirit was getting stronger, by feeding off its hosts life. It would suck out everything that Yamamoto had to maintain its own form. It would happily kill him to get what it wanted.

Lucky for Yamamoto that Gokudera was feeling slightly generous, even after he had rudely bumped into him that morning, because his solution to the problem certainly wasn't something he _wanted_ to do.

Seeing Yamamoto wince in pain reminded Gokudera of the lack of time to think of anything else. Gokudera sighed resignedly and pushed his silver hair behind his pierced ears and out of the way.

"Consider yourself lucky you fucking idiot," Gokudera said bitterly.

He placed his hands on either side of Yamamoto's face, the metal chains on his right wrist clanking together noisily, and ignoring the pained look on the unconscious Yamamoto's face pressed his full lips onto his.

At first glance it could have been a kiss between two young lovers but on closer inspection it was obvious that something strange was occurring. The black shroud that hung over Yamamoto's body was getting clearer with each passing second and that wasn't all. Lips still pressed firmly on Yamamoto's and eyes closed firmly in concentration, Gokudera couldn't see the slight red light that was encircling his own body and flowing into Yamamoto's. But he could feel it. Could sense the power that flowed from his body, and it wasn't pleasant. With every passing second he could feel himself growing weaker.

Just before he thought we would pass out from exhaustion it happened. The spirit had all the energy it needed, and in one huge burst of energy it evolved. The explosion of sudden energy was enough to throw Gokudera clean off his feet. He hit the wall next to the door to the roof. Hard.

Gokudera winced from the pain of the impact and exhaustion from giving his own life energy to the spirit. He was on the verge of passing out, but even though he was dizzy he saw it clearly.

The spirit had maintained its own form. It was no longer the simple black shroud it used to be. Standing next to Yamamoto's still body, looking down at him with clear contempt in its eyes was the spirit of a young man looking exactly the same as he had the moment he died, bloodstains and all.

Gokudera had given enough of his own energy to sustain the spirit and at the same time save Yamamoto from having to give all of his. True the spirit had its own form now and was far more powerful than it had been before, but at least Gokudera had been able to save Yamamoto.

Just as Gokudera thought Yamamoto was safe the spirit leaned down and attempted to grab him by the throat. Luckily he wasn't tangible. Yet.

The spirit, now aware that he couldn't harm Yamamoto, turned to face Gokudera, anger plain on its face. In response to the spirit's outrage Gokudera very calmly raised his middle finger towards it and gave an arrogant grin. Then, after rooting around in his pocket for a few seconds, proceeded to throw something at the ground in front of it. The small object, which looked like a very short stick of dynamite of some sorts, exploded in a cacophony of bright lights. When the roof had cleared of the spectacular lightshow the spirit had disappeared. Yamamoto was still on the floor a few feet away from Gokudera. Thankfully he was alive, his chest rising and falling calmly as if he was sleeping soundly, and the spirit was nowhere to be seen.

When Yamamoto snorted loudly a few seconds later Gokudera nearly jumped out of his skin. Gokudera was not amused. Barely keeping himself awake from the fatigue Gokudera took his shoe off and threw it violently at his classmate who worryingly didn't move an inch when it landed hard on his chest. When Gokudera spoke his words were slightly slurred and took quite a bit of effort to be convinced to come out.

"Your fucking idiocy is scarier than the freaking spirit. Next time I'll just let you die…fucking idi…"

Before even finishing his sentence Gokudera succumbed to his weariness but not before he heard the roof door come crashing open once more and Tsuna's voice ring out in the darkness.

"EH? Why the heck does Yamamoto have a shoe on his chest?"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Ta duh! So this series has a kiss before my other series (although it cant really be considered romantic)! Honestly I could have had Gokudera give his life energy in so many other ways but I figured I'd do it this way and open up a lot of future embarrassment doors. So Yama-baka is safe and sound…or is he? You'll have to keep reading to find out the answer I'm afraid :D**

**Take care, and message or review if you want. Thanks again for all your support, you guys rock :')**


	6. Chapter 5 Awakening

**Hello! I hope everyone is doing well this Winter. **

**I hereby present chapter 5 of The Lingering! Enjoy!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of KHR. That right belongs exclusively to Amano sensei.**

Chapter 5- Hospitals Are 350% Creepier at Night

When Gokudera woke up he was surprised to realize that he hadn't been taken to the school infirmary and that a whole day had passed since his little adventure on the roof. Instead of the nurse's office he was quite obviously in a hospital room, hooked up to an IV drip and quite worryingly wearing an oxygen mask on his face. What's more, he wasn't alone.

Yamamoto Takeshi was quite happily playing cards with an old man on the opposite side of the room using the light from a single lamp to see his hand. Gokudera's eye twitched in annoyance. It was bad enough that he was in a hospital in such a state in the first place, but being in the same room as _him_…

He groaned loudly in frustration.

Yamamoto saw Gokudera was awake and gave him a winning smile and quite irritatingly a thumbs up. Gokudera resisted an urge to flip him off. It was his fault that Gokudera was in such a sorry state after all, even if he didn't remember. Gokudera, knowing that he no longer needed it, tore the oxygen mask from his nose. It had been clutching painfully to his face, and Gokudera was sure that it left a mark when he removed it. But he was glad to be rid of it.

Gokudera studied Yamamoto for any sign of the spirit just in case and was relieved to see that it had left him alone. For now. He was also surprised to see that Yamamoto was still smiling at him. For some reason Yamamoto was far more cheerful than he had been when he and Gokudera had met the day before and Gokudera figured that the spirit had actually been playing with his emotions as well as stealing his energy. He was quite a vindictive spirit indeed.

"How's it going Gokudera? You feeling better? Weird how we both passed out on the roof huh?"

Gokudera did flip him off that time but Yamamoto's grin didn't falter. He turned back to say something to his companion and chuckled cheerfully.

Suddenly, as Gokudera eyes moved to look at Yamamoto's companion he noticed something straight away about the old man he was so enthusiastically playing cards with. He wasn't human. Or rather he had been once...

If Yamamoto was calmly playing cards with him it was evident that he had no idea what the old man was. But the fact that he _could_ see him…

"You do realize you're playing cards with a dead guy, right?"

Yamamoto jumped as he heard Gokudera's voice. He obviously hadn't expected to hear Gokudera's voice. He stopped playing and looked across to the other bed once more, noting the deathly pale hue to Gokudera's face, how exhausted he looked …and surprisingly angry.

"Sorry? What did you say."

Yamamoto had to make sure that he had heard right. He was pretty sure that Gokudera was still a little groggy. His words had been rather indistinct, and frankly what Yamamoto thought he had heard made no sense whatsoever.

Gokudera grunted in the bed opposite and pulled himself up, rather feebly, to sit upright. That alone seemed to take a lot out of him. He held onto his side for a moment as though he had a stitch and then spoke once again, his voice clearer and just a little irritated. He spoke as though he were speaking to a child. A simple one at that.

"You. Are. Playing. Cards. With. A. Dead. Person."

Yamamoto raised an eyebrow and laughed. He clearly thought that Gokudera was joking.

Gokudera sighed. It took a lot of effort to get through to an idiot. A lot more effort than he could give in his current state. No amount of talking would convince him. Gokudera would just have to show Yamamoto proof of what he was literally dealing with.

Still laughing at what he thought was Gokudera's attempt at humour Yamamoto turned back toward his deceased companion and continued their game. He heard Gokudera mumble something under his breath, the words clearly not Japanese, and then heard him click his fingers. A second later Yamamoto's competitor vanished in a quick burst of dim light.

Yamamoto yelled out and jumped backwards in surprise, banging his head against the headboard of the bed. His eyes were wide, but he looked more surprised than scared.

Gokudera tried once more, his voice including a slight smugness this time.

"You were playing cards with a dead person. Or do you still think I'm fucking joking?"

Yamamoto turned to look at the other young man, the questions he wanted to ask clear on his face. Gokudera gestured him over with a inclination of his head and Yamamoto rose from his own bed and made his way over obediently, pulling his own IV along behind him. He sat down heavily on the chair next to Gokudera's bed, obviously still surprised. When he spoke he struggled with the words.

"What? Why can…?"

Gokudera raised a finger for silence and Yamamoto complied immediately.

"First things first. Put this damn pillow behind my back so I can sit up straight. Making all this effort on keeping myself upright isn't fucking helping my condition."

Yamamoto nodded obediently. Gokudera was certain that this was probably one of the few occasions where he had ever been completely silent. Yamamoto placed the pillow gently behind Gokudera's back, at the same time holding the exhausted young man straight and when he was finished sat back down and waited for Gokudera to make himself comfortable.

"I can imagine that you have a ton of questions so I'll explain a few things to you. Listen up, I'm only going to say this once"

"Alright…"

"I gather you've already figured out that I can see and exorcise spirits, and the fact that you can too means that you have quite a bit of spiritual energy yourself…"

"But, I've never seen a ghost before in my life! So how come I can now?"

Gokudera glared at him, obviously silencing him and when he was satisfied that Yamamoto would wait until he was finished this time he continued.

"As I was going to say before you fucking interrupted. Some people are born with a strong spiritual energy that puts them closer to the spiritual plain than ordinary people. This means that they have the ability to see, hear, touch and sense things that other people cant. But some people are born with this talent locked away and it takes a special kind of trauma for this ability to awaken in them. That's where your situation comes in."

Yamamoto seemed to process this new information and then something seemed to click in his mind. He looked directly at Gokudera, his face serious.

"When I looked in the mirror yesterday there was something black all around my body. Was that a spirit too?"

Gokudera was surprised. He hadn't expected Yamamoto to say that of all things: that he had been able to see the energy of the spirit clinging to him. It took an especially strong spiritual awareness to be able to see that. Gokudera was intrigued. That was the second case of strong energy that Gokudera had encountered at Namimori and he found himself wondering how many more of these extraordinary people he would encounter at the school.

Gokudera saw that Yamamoto was still eagerly waiting for a response to his earlier question.

"What you saw was the spirit trying to take form. Think of it as a kind of ghost larva. It latched onto you and tried to feed off your life energy to develop into a stronger spirit. You're lucky I was here to save your ass."

Gokudera could almost tell what question was going to emerge from Yamamoto's lips next, and he was dreading having to answer.

"How exactly did you save me?"

And there it was. The exact question Gokudera thought he was going to ask.

Gokudera sighed.

"I didn't destroy it. I just gave it enough energy to form completely so it didn't have to take it from you."

"Like an energy beam or something? Like in anime? Whoa!"

Gokudera looked at Yamamoto with an expression that practically screamed 'are you seriously this stupid?'

"No, not like a fucking energy beam you idiot. I'm not some kind of hero from a fucking TV show. I made do with what I had. Damn, I've had enough of answering these fucking questions. Now it's your turn to answer mine. And if you don't tell me what I need to know, or lie to me, I'll kill you _and_ thenI'll exorcise you. Painfully".

Gokudera, without mentioning the life-saving methods he had used on Yamamoto, had successfully changed the subject…or so he thought.

"It was that kiss wasn't it...or did I dream that up?"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Man I hate hospitals so much. **

**So there you have it! Chapter 5 ends on a little cliff-hanger. You're left to imagine what kind of punishment Gokudera will have for Yamamoto bringing that kiss up :D**

**As usual, review or message me any queries or comments (I look forward to all of them :3) and I'll see you next chapter! Ciao x**


	7. Chapter 6 Explanations

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters of Gokudera or Yamamoto but I do own Sempai!**

Chapter 6- Explaining complex ideas to idiots drains your soul!

Although Gokudera wished that he would stop, Yamamoto was still rambling on like an idiot obviously unaware of how much he was annoying the other young man

"I mean, it felt real enough you know. But then again I cant really be sure. If it was real then…your lips are surprisingly soft for a guy. Not that it wasn't nice or anything…"

"Shut the fuck up you moron! I didn't do it because I fucking wanted to you fucking idiot. If I had left you like that and not done anything you would have been fucking killed. Comprende? That ghost would have drained you of everything you had and left you for dead!"

Gokudera's outburst seemed to have done the job and Yamamoto momentarily shut his mouth. Gokudera winced in pain and took a sharp intake of breath as he received a sharp sting in his lungs due to his overexertion. He unconsciously placed a hand to his chest as though that would help the pain. Yamamoto seemed to notice Gokudera's pain and moved to press the call button next to the bed to summon the nurse. Gokudera's hand, with a surprisingly tight grip on his arm, stopped him.

"Don't. We haven't got any time to spare. We have to talk and come up with a way of keeping you fucking alive for the time being," Gokudera panted, his pain obvious.

Yamamoto reluctantly pulled his hand away from the button.

"I understand. But get your breath back first."

Surprisingly, Gokudera complied and for a short while an awkward silence filled the room. Eventually, his voice firm once more, Gokudera broke the silence.

"First thing's first. Tell me why this spirit has it in for you Yamamoto. And don't leave anything out."

Yamamoto fidgeted in his seat momentarily, sighed, brushed a hand through his sort black hair and then finally began. Gokudera remained patient through his fidgeting, aware that such a thing would not be easy to talk about but was relieved when Yamamoto finally began to share.

"Hideki-senpai's dad was really tough on him, whether it was his studies or his extracurricular activities. He had midterms the week he di…it happened and he studied like crazy to keep his top spot. And his baseball suffered for it. He told me once that he had begged his dad for two whole weeks to let him join the baseball team and that his dad finally gave in, on one condition: that sempai made captain and led the team to Koushien while staying first in the school rankings. But Hideki-senpai didn't even make the first team let alone captain. Coach had been judging us all in that one week more than any other. A lot of third years didn't make it in, but I did. That day on the stairs…senpai was confronting me about it. He was really upset that he'd lost his place to a second year. He grabbed me but lost his footing. I managed to grab onto the banister at the last minute… but senpai kept falling. I heard his head hit the stairs, heard his bones break…I couldn't save him".

Yamamoto's voice broke and he stopped talking and lowered his head.

"That's enough. I get the picture. Fuck! He has no right to fucking blame you for all that. That spirit is seriously pissing me off. It wasn't your fucking fault!"

Yamamoto's head jerked upwards suddenly after Gokudera's words and then his eyes softened.

"Thanks Gokudera."

"What for?"

"For saying that it wasn't my fault. I really needed to hear that."

"The fuck are you thanking me for? I'm only telling it like it is. That fucking idiot only has himself to blame", Gokudera stated, his white skin tinged red with a blush.

Yamamoto laughed cheerfully.

"It doesn't matter. I think I just _wanted _someone to tell me it wasn't my fault. Heh, I feel relieved."

Gokudera felt strange all of a sudden. He felt angrier than usual, and he knew why. He was angry that this spirit had been toying with Yamamoto, making such an easygoing and nice guy suffer so much. And Yamamoto was nice, _dim _but nice. But it surprised him that he actually did care, and scared him. This was new.

_Fuck, this school has done something to my brain, _he thought to himself. Despite his intent to not get involved with the people and just get on with his job he felt an odd connection to the two young men he had met at Namimori high.

Tsunayoshi Sawada.

Yamamoto Takeshi.

There was something that drew Gokudera to them. Maybe it had something to do with their own phenomenal spiritual energy…or maybe it was something else entirely. And that idea in itself was terrifying. Gokudera didn't like not knowing the answers, he didn't like being left in the dark.

Gokudera coughed, as if to clear his thoughts and immediately regretted it as he was overwhelmed with a fit of painful coughing, each cough more painful than the last. Yamamoto looked on, face grim with worry. Then he asked another question that Gokudera had dreaded having to answer if it ever came.

"Gokudera. Just how much did you give to save me?"

Gokudera didn't reply for a good while, partly because he was still trying to regain his breath and partly because he didn't want to answer. Eventually he forced himself to give some semblance of an answer.

"I'll heal", he answered vaguely.

Yamamoto wasn't impressed.

"That's not what I asked Gokudera. Please just tell it to me straight. Please".

Gokudera sighed. It was obvious that Yamamoto wasn't getting the hint.

"Formless spirits need a lot of life energy to reclaim their original shapes…so I had to part with a little of my time to get it to fuck off."

"Like how long you'll live or something?"

Gokudera was surprised that Yamamoto had caught on so suddenly. He was full of surprises it seemed…but Gokudera knew what would come next.

"…Yeah".

"How long?"

And there it was. It seemed Yamamoto Takeshi always knew the exact questions that would annoy Gokudera the most to answer. There was no point in drawing it out. Gokudera had the feeling that Yamamoto wouldn't rest until the answer had been wrung out of him.

"A year."

Yamamoto's mouth became a thin line and his brows furrowed together.

"A year…you gave me a year of your own life? Why?"

Gokudera groaned in agitation. Again with the questions….

"It's what I fucking do okay. It's my job to protect people from the things they cant fight against. By any means necessary. It was my decision and I don't have to justify it. I'd rather have you alive and angry at me than dead and on my conscience. I saw an opportunity to save your ass and took it. Satisfied?"

Yamamoto looked anything but and Gokudera could practically sense another question coming. And soon enough…

"Senpai really wanted me dead huh?"

Gokudera clicked his tongue and crossed his arms. His silver eyebrows were knotted in a frown as he spoke.

"All this idiocy over a fucking sport. How stupid."

"It wasn't stupid to senpai. Or me. You shouldn't hold everyone in contempt like that. I could just as easily call you stupid for taking your job so seriously…but I wouldn't be here if it weren't for you after all. I still don't know if I should be thanking you or scolding you for it."

Silence stretched out between the two young men. The only sound in the room for a while was the irritating beeping from the machines by Gokudera's bedside. Then Yamamoto spoke, his voice quiet but serious.

"Take it back Gokudera."

"Take what back?" Gokudera questioned, although he knew exactly what Yamamoto meant.

"I'll give you one of my years. So take it."

Gokudera clicked his tongue once more.

" So stupid. You baseball idiot! If I did that then I wouldn't be any different to the spirit who got you in this fucking mess in the first place. What's done is done."

"But. It would be fair wouldn't it? You gave a year of your own life to save me so isn't it only right that I give it back?"

"No. You can offer it all you like but I wont be taken in by your stupid sales pitch. It was my decision to make and I don't care how much it upsets you. So why don't you just thank me and shut the hell up about it now huh?"

Yamamoto looked downcast as Gokudera's response and answered with a half-hearted 'yeah'. But then, a split second later, he perked up and the carefree smile that had disappeared during their discussion returned. Gokudera caught himself when he felt his own lips unconsciously tug upward in an attempt at smiling and carefully maintained a frown on his face.

"Then how about this Gokudera," Yamamoto started, practically bouncing up and down in his seat, " How about I repay you for that year by working with you here in Namimori. I can help you out while you're here. I mean it makes sense right. That way I can give you a hand and you can keep an eye out for senpai. I mean from what you told me it doesn't seem as though he's done with me yet right?"

Gokudera grimaced. There was just no stopping Yamamoto it seemed. But Gokudera had to admit that he had a point. That spirit, Hideki or whatever, would come back for Yamamoto sooner or later and it would be a lot more convenient if Gokudera was close by when he eventually showed up. But still…Gokudera had only shared a room with Yamamoto for a few hours and he was already getting on his nerves. Could he really manage to stay with him for any longer than that?

Gokudera sighed, massaged his forehead as though he had a headache and finally gave in.

"For fuck's sake….I should have just let you die…." he said gloomily.

Yamamoto laughed cheerfully, obviously misinterpreting Gokudera's words as humour. He offered his hand to Gokudera, grin plastered on his face.

"Good to be working with you Gokudera!"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Chapter 6 complete! Yay. I have such fun writing this series! **

**And so the Ghostbuster twosome is complete at last. **

**As ever, feel free to review or message me any queries or thoughts. I look forward to reading your reactions to this chapter :3**

**Until next time!**


	8. Chapter 7 Last Chance

**Chapter 7 is up yay! Enjoy!**

Chapter 7-Doctors Deliberately Use Words You Don't Understand So That They Seem Smarter!

The silence between the two young men dragged on slightly and Gokudera was pleasantly surprised that Yamamoto actually had the capability of being quiet.

_He must __choose__ not to be tolerable_, Gokudera thought to himself smugly as he stared intently at his companion.

Yamamoto was still seated by Gokudera's bedside, his expression pensive. He seemed to be thinking carefully about something. Gokudera chose to ignore him. It was none of his business what was processing through that guy's tiny brain.

When the silence stretched for a further time, Yamamoto still keeping uncharacteristically quiet, Gokudera began to feel uncomfortable. Two minutes later he finally cracked and proceeded to question Yamamoto.

"What the fuck are you thinking about so seriously? Don't make that tiny brain of yours overwork."

Yamamoto turned to face Gokudera, the simple smile once more on his face. It seemed as though what he was actually thinking about wasn't as serious as Gokudera had first thought.

"Hey Gokudera, can I ask you something?"

Gokudera hesitated. He wasn't sure what Yamamoto had up his sleeve this time, for all Gokudera knew he would bring up that kiss again. And that was one topic Gokudera didn't ever want to discuss again.

"Make it quick," he said in the end, giving in.

Yamamoto moved the armchair closer to Gokudera's bed and leaned in closer to talk, as if the topic was a big secret. Gokudera unconsciously felt himself on edge. He had no idea what Yamamoto would bring up but it was making him nervous. When Yamamoto spoke, his question was surprisingly rational.

"Did you come to Namimori just to help me?"

Gokudera raised a fine eyebrow as if to ask '_that was it?_' and then sighed.

"Listen, in this kind of profession I'm a special case."

"Yeah? Wow, that sounds cool…"

"Let me fucking finish. You were the one who wanted to know this so keep quiet and listen!"

"Ah, sorry", Yamamoto apologised, scratching his head sheepishly.

Gokudera continued.

"One of the things I can do is sense the manifestation of strong spiritual energy. I can feel where it's born and where it gathers."

"You mean its here in Namimori?"

Gokudera nodded.

"Yeah. You catch on surprisingly fast for a baseball-obsessed idiot. At first I didn't even know this place was on the map, but I was working a job a few towns over and felt the energy from there. It was strong, I've never felt anything like it before…so it caught my interest. But when I got here I found where it all came from: Namimori High. At first I thought it was because of your little spirit problem but now I'm not so sure."

Yamamoto's face had grown serious. He finally seemed to be taking the situation seriously.

"Senpai's ghost wasn't the thing that what was giving out all the energy?"

Gokudera looked impressed. It seemed as though Yamamoto Takeshi wasn't as much of a simpleton as he first thought.

"Exactly. So as soon as we deal with that annoying senpai of yours we have to find out what's causing that spiritual energy to gather in the school and we have to dispel it."

Gokudera almost physically baulked when he realized the slip of the tongue in his words. He had said _We _instead of _I. _Unconsciously he was already thinking of himself and Yamamoto as a team. That was worrying. He couldn't afford to get close to these people…he wouldn't be able to stay in Namimori forever after all. Sooner or later another town or village would beckon, another job would creep up on him and he would have to leave, as usual.

"What would happen if we don't get rid of it?"

Gokudera was surprised that Yamamoto had kept on track and was relieved that he hadn't picked up on his slip.

"Not all concentrations of spiritual energy is bad, good spiritual energy is actually way more common. But Namimori High's…it's bad. It's the worst I've ever felt and its gathering there for some reason. If we…_I_ don't get rid of it then it'll keep drawing corrupt spirits to it. When that happens It's more likely that bad accidents will happen in the school; people will get hurt more often…some may even die, people's attitudes will worsen,. The energy will draw out the worst sides of their personalities and manipulate them, they'll get aggressive, and dangerous."

Yamamoto thought to himself for a moment and then seemed to make up his mind about something.

"Then we need to make sure it doesn't come to that. We have to stop this thing before it gets any worse. Right?"

Gokudera looked at his companion, noted his determination, his eagerness to help, and couldn't help but try once more to change Yamamoto's mind.

"You don't need to do anything. This is my job, not yours, you're just a civilian. I cant get rid of this thing and protect you at the same time. I'll do this alone."

Yamamoto's response was simple and to the point.

"No".

His mind was made up it seemed. Gokudera felt his anger rising at Yamamoto's stubbornness.

"Listen to me you stupid idiot, this isn't a fucking game! Last time you faced a spirit it almost fucking killed you, do you get that? I am not going to be responsible for you if you die!"

Gokudera panted heavily after his outburst. Yamamoto sat, face impassive. But when he spoke his lips lifted into a cocky smile.

"I wont die. I realize this isn't a game, Gokudera, people's lives depend on this getting resolved right? It doesn't get any more real than that. But I cant just let you do this alone, not when I know what you're facing. Besides, you said it yourself didn't you, that _we_ have to dispel it. Seems to me you already made up your mind about me helping out a long time ago Gokudera."

Gokudera cursed inwardly. So he had heard the slip, and he was now quite casually using it to prove his point. Gokudera found himself craving his cigarettes suddenly , he needed something to take his mind off this idiot.

"You don't fucking let up do you?"

Yamamoto chuckled cheerfully and then smiled confidently.

"Nope. I don't give up easily. You're stuck with me until I pay you back Gokudera. I figure that you've been the one doing the protecting for so long that you deserve someone to watch your own back for once."

Gokudera relented and threw his arms up dramatically.

"Fine. I fucking give up. It's like talking to a fucking wall. But don't get in my way Yamamoto Takeshi, I'm done saving your ass."

"Got it. Let's save Namimori partner!"

Gokudera cringed.

"If you ever call me partner again I'll curse you," Gokudera said a slight smile unconsciously tugging at his lips.

Standing just outside the hospital room Tsunayoshi Sawada was nervous. His hands trembled ever so slightly as he pondered on the possibilities of what awaited him once he set foot in the hospital room. The hospital itself had insisted that the two young men be placed in the same room, they couldn't be too careful after all. Both Yamamoto and Gokudera had seemingly been rendered unconscious by the same thing at the same time. Upon reaching the hospital they had been quarantined until the doctors were able to identify the mystery illness. Within a few hours of reaching the hospital however the doctors dismissed the mystery illness as simply two cases of exhaustion and anaemia that just coincidentally happened to occur within a short span of time. They blamed it on the stress of fulfilling student expectations.

As a fellow classmate Tsuna was concerned for the both of them. He was worried about their health but also worried about their having to share a hospital room. It didn't take a genius to realize that Yamamoto and Gokudera were almost complete opposites. Tsuna was worried that Gokudera, short temper and all, would be unable to put up with Yamamoto's happy-go-lucky attitude for very long without someone getting hurt. Their personalities were almost bound to clash in such a small room and Tsuna didn't necessarily want to be in the middle of that conflict. But before he even knew it his feet had dragged him to the hospital.

And there he stood biting his lip, his feet rooted nervously to the spot, hesitant to enter the room. He couldn't hear anything coming from inside the room. It seemed quiet. And that didn't necessarily reassure him. He expected some kind of noise to emerge from the room but didn't hear anything.

_Oh God. What if Gokudera-kun beat him up? _he found himself wondering.

At that thought Tsuna found himself worrying. It was certainly a possibility that could happen.

Finally mustering up his scattered courage Tsuna opened the door slowly, taking his time due to his anxiety, and then stepped in the hospital room nervously.

What he saw was a complete shock, he didn't expect to be greeted by that particular sight at all.

Gokudera was sleeping soundly in his hospital bed, his chest rising and falling gently with his breathing, looking unusually peaceful. He was completely oblivious to the fact that Yamamoto was also fast asleep on the same bed. Just a small distance away from Gokudera's own sleeping frame Yamamoto was fast asleep, his body seated in an armchair, his head nestled in the crook of his arm on the side of Gokudera's bed.

The picture that image created was a strangely intimate one and accordingly Tsuna was rather perplexed. He was almost certain that the contact between Gokudera and Yamamoto had been minimal if not non-existent, so why exactly were they so close all of a sudden?

"Eh? What the heck happened up on that roof?"

TO BE CONTINUED

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM KHR!**


	9. Chapter 8 Getting Along

**Wahey! I'm finally back (after a Hunter x Hunter length hiatus lol). To kind of apologise for my absence this chapter is a long one. So without further ado enjoy. Crazy ranting to follow.**

**DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS OF KHR**

Chapter 8- It's Always a Strange Feeling When an Idiot Says Something Intelligent

Gokudera woke with a start. He saw that he was still in the hospital and did what he always did when he woke up in unfamiliar surroundings, and scanned the room. He was immediately annoyed with himself when he realised that he had actually fallen asleep without setting up any protective spells. It was the first time in years where he hadn't done so, and in a hospital of all places. A place where spirits amassed after death and a place where people like him were especially vulnerable to attacks. He could excuse his incapability to do so on the first day of his stay but failing on the second was downright reckless.

He fidgeted in his hospital bed and raised his arm looking for his watch, quickly remembering that it was resting on the bedside table. He checked the time, glad that someone had drawn the curtains to let the sunlight in.

It was 10:13 am. Already another day- the second day that Gokudera was confined in the hospital while life and death went on as usual outside. He decided resolutely that this would be the day he would disappear from the hospital, whether he was still sickly or not.

He did actually feel better though, it felt as though something burdensome had been removed from his chest. But then again the heavy feeling seemed to have moved down to his left leg. Something seemed to be bearing down on it painfully to the extent that it was almost numb. Gokudera raised himself upright and glanced down to look at the cause and was alarmed to see a brown haired young man resting casually against the bed on one side while Yamamoto occupied the other side, snoring away without a care in the world. Gokudera was understandably bewildered at the sight before him.

"What the fuck is this, a meeting? I don't seem to have received the fucking memo."

Gokudera bent his body and leaned closer to the stranger taking a nap on his bed. After getting a better look at his guest he realized that it was none other than Sawada Tsunayoshi. He gathered that he had come to visit but as to why he was napping on Gokudera's bed- that itself was a mystery. Seeing him rest so soundly on the bed Gokudera was reluctant to wake him, so he moved to wake Yamamoto up instead.

Gokudera forcefully shoved his shoulder and when that did nothing to stir him he flicked Yamamoto's ear. Nothing.

The harder Yamamoto proved to wake up the angrier Gokudera got, until it came to the point where Gokudera simply slapped him over the head. Yamamoto suddenly yelped and shot upward clutching tentatively at the back of his head and looking around trying to find the cause of the sudden pain. Eventually his dark eyes settled on an angry looking Gokudera.

"Gokudera. What happened? Was it senpai?" Yamamoto asked frantically, still rubbing absently at the back of his head with one hand while cleaning a line of drool with another.

Gokudera hushed him quickly, scared that Yamamoto's volume would wake their guest.

"Show a little fucking tact will you. Do _you_ know why Tsuna-san is here…sleeping on my bed?" Gokudera enquired in a rasping whisper.

As if realizing it for the first time Yamamoto looked startled when he saw Tsuna, fast asleep, snoring slightly on Gokudera's hospital bed.

"Hmm? Why is Tsuna sleeping on your bed Gokudera?"

"I don't fucking know do I! Are your ears just for decoration? That's obviously why I asked you, dimwit!"

Yamamoto simply smiled, seemingly not affected in the slightest by Gokudera's outburst. He looked down at the sleeping Tsuna, with obvious affection in his expression.

"Knowing Tsuna he was probably worried about us and came to visit. He's kind that way, you know?" Yamamoto said softly, smiling gently.

Gokudera seemed to think about this momentarily and then responded in an even softer tone than Yamamoto.

"Worried…about me?"

Yamamoto had to lean closer to the other young man to hear Gokudera's words. He heard them with some effort and took notice of Gokudera's confused expression. Yamamoto immediately understood.

"You must not be used to having people worry about you if you make that kind of face Gokudera", Yamamoto surmised.

Gokudera jumped slightly at Yamamoto's words, quickly checked to make sure it hadn't woken Tsuna and then sighed in relief seeing that he hadn't. His response when it came was simple, but there was no missing the bitter tone that accompanied it.

"Not anymore."

Yamamoto didn't press any further. He could tell that Gokudera wasn't ready to share everything about himself. Not yet.

To rid the room of any awkwardness Yamamoto kept talking cheerfully.

"Tsuna is a little weird, you know. He isn't strong on the outside and I wouldn't really call him clever. But even though he isn't any of that, he has this way of saving people, just by being himself. "

Gokudera was surprised by the amount of respect he heard from Yamamoto's voice, but quickly made the connection.

"I'm guessing you're talking from experience?"

Gokudera wasn't exactly expecting Yamamoto to give him the full story. He himself hadn't given one earlier in the first place. But he supposed that Yamamoto was different from him, and when he did answer Gokudera wasn't entirely surprised. But what did surprise him was the sad looking smile Yamamoto showed when he spoke. There was no need for a second glance at him to reason that what he spoke of was a painful subject.

"Yeah. If it weren't for Tsuna, I may have turned out just like senpai."

Yamamoto was surprised when Gokudera snorted of all things. He hadn't expected such an arrogant noise to be the response for his statement.

"Hmph, that's unlikely. Vengeful spirits are born because they cling to the life they used to have; they cant let go. To put it straight; it's because they're weak. But idiot that you are, _you_ aren't weak."

Yamamoto didn't say anything for a few seconds, but he looked at his companion tenderly. Then he laughed. He recognized Gokudera's own special kindness mixed into his harsh words, that indignant tone that he pressed onto his words to make it seem as though he didn't care.

"Ha ha, Gokudera you have this weird way of saving people too huh? That's twice now."

Gokudera suddenly blushed furiously, obviously caught off-guard by Yamamoto's frank words. He rubbed his arm over his face as though it could erase the redness that had erupted on his cheeks.

"What the fuck are you talking about you fucking idiot?" he yelled, the person sleeping soundly on his bed momentarily forgotten due to his embarrassment.

He realized his mistake too late as he felt Tsuna stir on his bed and then raise his head. He proceeded to stretch the sleep from his body, eyes closed tight, obviously with no memory of where he was. He seemed to be right at home as he yawned lazily and rubbed the sleep from his eyes. It was only then that he opened them and saw the two young men staring back at him, one grinning from ear to ear as ever and one seemingly glaring at him. There was an awkward pause where no one said anything and they all merely looked at each other.

To Tsuna, Gokudera looked as though he was angry with _him, _but the person he was actually angry with was himself. He cursed inwardly at himself for having woken the other young man with his outburst.

As if the situation had only just dawned on him Tsuna leapt back in surprise, almost sending his chair flying backwards.

"Hieeeeee, I'm sorry! I didn't mean to fall asleep!" he shrieked, almost hysterically.

Yamamoto laughed cheerfully at seeing the usual Tsuna. At hearing his laughter Gokudera glared in his direction, his expression obviously telling Yamamoto to shut up. Yamamoto read the message loud and clear and stopped laughing, but the grin remained on his face in defiance.

Satisfied that he had at least silenced Yamamoto, Gokudera moved to calm down the almost neurotic Tsuna. He approached him with the same tone he imagined he would use on a panicking animal, his hands outstretched in a way that suggested he meant him no harm.

"Tsuna-san. I'm not mad at you all. I'm grateful for your visit and I understand that you just fell asleep because you were tired or something."

Tsuna seemed to calm down slightly, but he still proceeded to fidget nervously.

"That's not it Gokudera-kun!"

Gokudera nodded at Tsuna's words, his face uncharacteristically sad, as though he had understood something.

"Oh, right. You came to visit Yamamoto."

Tsuna shook his head furiously.

"No! That's not it. I came to visit both of you. It's just that I…I only fell asleep because you're my mom!"

The room filled with an awkward silence once more, as Tsuna realized what he had actually just said and Gokudera himself was at a loss for words. Yamamoto broke the silence with a hearty chuckle."…What?"

It was all Gokudera had the mind to say. It wasn't exactly the type of thing he imagined that would be said to him at any course of time during his life.

"No! I meant that you felt like my mom!"

Once again Gokudera looked at the other young man, eyebrows raised and not entirely sure what he should be feeling. That maybe it would be best just to ask Tsuna what exactly he meant by his outbursts.

"I feel like your….? I don't really understand Tsuna-san. Why don't you just calm down a little and explain it to me?" he soothed, surprised that he was actually capable of producing such a gentle and kind tone.

Tsuna nodded and took a deep breath, his face still aflame with embarrassment. When he spoke he was quiet and his head drooped down as if he was shy.

"Um, well. I actually came to visit the both of you, and when I saw that Yamamoto was sleeping over here I decided to sit here too in case one of you eventually woke up. But being by Gokudera-kun's side was really comfortable and I ended up falling asleep. It felt like when I would sleep next to my mother when I was little you know…made me feel like I was safe. Uwah, that sounded really stupid," Tsuna explained dejectedly.

While Tsuna cradled his head in his hands, his ears now furiously red like his face, Gokudera pondered on his words. He finally seemed to come to a conclusion and spoke with a surprisingly tender voice and expression.

"Feeling safe with your mother… I understand. If I gave you that feeling then I'm glad Tsuna-san."

Tsuna raised his head and gave Gokudera a sheepish smile, grateful that he hadn't been laughed at. Even Yamamoto's cheerful laughing had stopped when Tsuna had explained.

"Hey Tsuna, your visit was kind of lost on me you know. I 'm being discharged later," Yamamoto stated with a wide grin.

Tsuna seemed to brighten up with that.

"Really? That was fast! That's great Yamamoto-kun! How about you Gokudera-kun?"

Gokudera didn't take long to answer, and when he did he was glad that Yamamoto stayed quiet, although his expression suggested he wasn't exactly happy with Gokudera's decision.

"I'm getting out today too…"

TO BE CONTINUED

**Yosh! That's chapter 8 completed at last. I had actually written this chapter out in my notebook ages ago but haven't actually had the time or patience to sit still and get it all typed out. Until now :D **

**But seriously, at the rate this series is going poor Tsuna is going to have a nervous breakdown any moment lol. He's such a panicky-poo young man :D**

**Next chapter includes a new character. Guess who it is! Go on guess! Comment, message, review or just send me a guess! All responses to any of my series gets me off my butt and gets me in the mood for typing! Ciao!**


	10. Chapter 9 Guardian

Chapter 9- Never Touch the Suspicious Stains in Your Hotel Room!

As soon as Tsuna had walked out the hospital door Yamamoto turned on Gokudera. He looked annoyed.

"What do you mean you're getting out today? The doctors wanted you to stay at least another day, you know that. Don't do anything stupid. This is your health were talking about here Gokudera," Yamamoto pressed seriously.

Gokudera looked impassive as his 'room mate' let his opinion be known but his response was far from civil.

"Exactly. It's _my _fucking health. I don't need your opinion on this. I may have agreed to let you help out for the time being, but that doesn't make us friends. Get it? So why don't you spare me the 'I'm worried about you' speech. We have things to do and I don't have the time to listen to your fucking preaching."

Yamamoto looked at him sombrely and Gokudera felt an annoying twinge of guilt. He hadn't intended on speaking so harshly to the other young man.

"I get it Gokudera. But I'm not leaving you to deal with this on your own. So, what do you want me to do?"

Gokudera sighed dejectedly and sat upright in his bed. Yamamoto leaned forward slightly, aware that Gokudera was about to share with him.

"Fine. Since I'm stuck in this fucking hospital for the time being, I need you to get some things for me from my hotel room…" Gokudera started, yielding slightly to the stubborn young man.

"What kind of things?" Yamamoto asked cheerfully, glad that Gokudera was finally beginning to understand that he had no intention of letting him do things alone.

Gokudera's silver eyebrow twitched in irritation at Yamamoto's interruption. He hated being interrupted.

"Can you let me fucking finish? Idiot."

After a far more cheerful 'sorry' than was actually counted as an apology Gokudera continued.

"First off I need my cell-phone. It's imperative that I get it so don't forget. Write it down or something," Gokudera ordered.

He waited momentarily as Yamamoto looked for paper and a pen and then continued when he was satisfied.

"After you have the cell-phone I need you to bring me the journal that's underneath the pile of clothes in the closet. If you want to be of any use to me in getting rid of this spirit, you might as well read the first twenty-seven pages, assuming an idiot like you can read that is. If you cant…well, feel free to look at the pretty pictures," Gokudera said with a cocky grin on his face.

He was annoyed slightly when Yamamoto didn't react to his jibe in the slightest…he just continued to smile away, without a care in the world.

"Cell-phone and journal. Got it. Anything else?"

"Yeah. Bring me a spare pair of shoes. For some reason I only have one. Some comedian must have thought it was funny to steal one of my shoes."

Yamamoto chuckled at hearing that. Which only served to annoy Gokudera further.

"That's all I'll need for now. The rest I can get myself when I get out of this damn place,"

" But why don't I just get them to you now? It'll save you having to go back to get them later wont it?" Yamamoto asked, obviously trying to be helpful.

Gokudera shook his head in rejection of the idea.

"That wont work. If I happen to be caught on my way out of here I don't want to have hospital security question me about the three sticks of exorcism dynamite hanging out of my pockets. I don't want to land myself in a fucking police station next. That would be annoying. Not to mention you'd probably be dead by the time I got out."

It was no surprise to Gokudera that Yamamoto was able to laugh even at that scenario. To be honest it wouldn't surprise him to see Yamamoto laugh right into the grim reaper's face. Either nothing scared the guy or he was way too good at hiding it.

"That doesn't sound too good," he replied cheerfully.

Gokudera rolled his eyes at the nonchalant response but didn't say anything. It was Yamamoto who broke the short silence between them.

"You'll need three of those exorcism things to beat senpai? Is he that strong," he asked, changing to a serious Yamamoto in a split second at the mention of his dead senior.

Gokudera looked at him earnestly, glad that Yamamoto had been listening to what he had been saying, but aware that he was still unaware of the full extent of the situation. He decided that now was as good a time as any to let him know.

"I knew it. You don't get it do you? There's more than one fucking spirit in that school. It doesn't end with your fucking lunatic of a senpai."

* * *

Kamagata Eichii was livid. Twice he had been called on in class. Twice! And he obviously hadn't known the answers to either teacher's questions. So two lectures later it was safe to say that he was severely pissed off. He hated school, hated the teachers, hated lessons, and that's why he was ditching his next class. At that moment in time, his only relief in the school building was knowing that the roof would be empty of anyone else. No one would be around to stop him from taking what he considered to be a well deserved puff on his cigarettes. No one would stop him from taking a much needed nap.

As he ascended up the stairs to the roof, memories of the previous day surfaced in his mind, memories of the stories of how two of the pupils from the year below him had passed out on the roof.

He sniggered to himself.

"Pansies," he sneered callously as he reached the top of the stairway, fingering the cigarette in his pocket.

Kamagata opened the door, ignoring the blatant keep out sign nailed to it and shut it firmly behind him with a satisfied smile.

The roof was empty. Even the birds that were usually nesting there were nowhere to be found.

The roof was empty…but it didn't _feel_ empty.

Kamagata could feel piercing eyes on him as he had stepped through the door. Shivered as he imagined something watching him from somewhere.

But he couldn't see anything no matter how hard he looked. So he shook his head firmly, as though it could clear him from the agitation, and stepped forward almost hesitantly.

He could still feel eyes on him as he moved forward quickly. He increased his pace as the gaze became more intense. Quicker. Quicker. Until he had placed his back firmly against the back wall of the stairway.

The feeling went away suddenly and Kamagata sighed in relief.

"It's nothing. Just feeling nervous about ditching class, that's all," Kamagata said to himself reassuringly.

He waited at least a minute. Did nothing and said nothing, and only when he was certain that the feeling was gone did he fish around in his pocket for the cigarette and lighter.

He placed the cigarette between his thin lips and lit it. He took a long drag and then blew out the smoke.

Then suddenly something hit him square in the face, crushing the burning cigarette against his skin. He yelped in pain at whatever had struck him and also at the cigarette burning his top lip.

Kamagata spit out the cigarette quickly and held his hands over his face. He felt blood dripping down the side of his eye and whimpered as he touched his burnt lip with the tip of his tongue.

He felt pain, which quickly turned into anger.

He leapt to his feet, intent clear in his aggressive stance and looked about himself, searching for whatever had hit his face. His gaze was quickly drawn to an object at his feet.

Strangely enough he found himself looking at a rather expensive looking shoe. Someone had actually thrown one of their shoes at him of all things.

"The fuck? Who the fuck threw that? I'll fucking kill you! Show yourself you little shit!" he screamed in anger.

He searched the entire roof for the perpetrator, gaining courage from a surge of adrenaline, but found no one. The roof was empty.

Then he realized something.

The shoe had hit his face.

There was only one place that it could have been thrown from.

Right in front of him…

But he had his back to the staircase wall the entire time…and in front of him there was only a few feet of roof for someone to stand on.

There had been no one there to throw it at him.

It was then that Kamagata Eichii became afraid. His legs started to shake as he thought of the possibility.

"W-w-who's t-there?" he stuttered.

He hadn't expected to hear any kind of response. Knew that there was no person on the roof to answer him. So when it came, there was no surprise when he fell to his knees in shock. No surprise when he felt a widening wet patch on the front of his pants. No surprise when he burst out in tears.

He could hear the cold voice right next to his ear…but he couldn't see the speaker.

"Kamagata Eichii, class 3-C, grades, rank 306/325. Offences of continuous truancy, smoking on school property, trespassing, swearing, and general disregard of school rules. I'll bite you to death for staining this school's pride…"

TO BE CONTINUED

**I DO NOT OWN THE CHARACTERS FROM KHR BUT IN THIS CASE I DO OWN KAMAGATA EICHII.**

**Gosh, I hope I didn't make it too hard for you to figure out who the ghost is at the end XD. I had always planned on making Hibarin into some kind of overly protective poltergeist who punishes the troublemakers of Namimori High. In my mind it was the perfect role to cast him as in this series, and I hope you guys aren't going to be too pissed at me for technically killing him off OTL.**

**FYI Kamagata Eichii is the guy who composes the amazing music from the hilarious Gintama anime if you want to check that out. (I was stuck on what to call random victim 1 and was listening to the Gintama OST at the time lol).**

**Anyhoo, thanks for reading, and feel free to message me or review the chapter. Mata Ne! ヽ(*≧ω≦)ﾉ**


	11. Chapter 10 Welcome

**Chapter 10 is finally up! Sorry for the delay- Life dropkicked me in the face! Or rather a car did.**

**As I told my Stormy Reception readers, I was in a car accident recently and busted up my arm pretty bad, before getting an infection in that arm a while later. Having only just been released from hospital a few days ago, I can only apologise. I had this typed up and ready before being admitted but I've just been recuperating the last few days.**

**Thanks to anyone who reviewed, favourited, followed or read the series during my absence!**

**DISCLAIMER: I do not own the characters from KHR and make no claim to them. This is a non profit fan fiction where all I own is the idea and Mirai-san.**

Chapter 10- You Should Never Judge A Restaurant On How Many Customers It Has.

"More than one? In the school you mean?" Yamamoto asked innocently.

The question had been perfectly prudent but somehow it still managed to annoy Gokudera.

"No, in the bathroom sink. Of course in the fucking school," Gokudera answered shortly, annoyed that it was taking his roommate so long to catch on.

This, he reminded himself, was why he worked alone.

"I see," Yamamoto said musingly, "any ideas on who the others are?"

Gokudera said nothing for a short while and then answered simply.

"No. I haven't had the time to research that just yet. From what I saw the other day, we're looking at a bunch of them. The exact number and who they are? A fucking mystery so far."

Yamamoto nodded his head, acknowledging that even Gokudera's knowledge of the supernatural had limitations.

"Then I guess that's where we go next," he said, impressively rational.

Gokudera raised a brow. He never thought that Yamamoto would voice his thoughts before he could himself. For once, Yamamoto was on the same page as he was, and was showing signs of not being totally incompetent.

"Exactly. We cant let the other spirits hover around while anticipating an attack from that senpai of yours. They could get in the way."

Yamamoto nodded in agreement and then suddenly rose from his seat at Gokudera's bedside. Gokudera said nothing but raised a questioning brow at his companions sudden rising. Yamamoto saw the look on Gokudera's face and grinned.

"As my dad says, there's no sense going into battle unprepared. I better get a move on to your hotel room," Yamamoto said, already turning towards the door.

He took a few steps when he heard Gokudera's voice call him back.

"Oi, idiot. Aren't you forgetting something?" Gokudera said impatiently, his eyebrow twitching and a look of pure annoyance clear on his weary face.

Yamamoto simply looked confused at his words and Gokudera bet that he was rifling through his brain for the thing he had forgotten. Gokudera sighed. He found that he was sighing far more than was usual for him, just by being in the company of the other young man. When it was apparent that Yamamoto wasn't going to catch on Gokudera raised a finger and pointed to the pocket of the pair of trousers folded neatly on one of his bedside chairs.

"Hotel room key. Moron. Were you planning on scaling the fucking building?"

Twenty minutes later Yamamoto returned to the hospital with one of his usual grins and two heaving shopping bags.

"Yo! I'm back," he said cheerfully as he plopped the shopping bags down on a chair.

_Yeah, no shit. And there goes my fucking peace and quiet_, Gokudera thought to himself, his eye twitching all the while. He had only just gotten used to the silence that had accompanied the other young man's departure, and now just as suddenly it was noisy again.

Gokudera didn't greet the other young man as he stepped into the room, instead he went straight to business.

"Did you get my stuff, or was my errand too hard for you?"

Yamamoto laughed, ignoring Gokudera's slight entirely, and pointed to the rightmost shopping bag.

"Yup. They were just where you said Gokudera. I also went to the store for some snacks in case you were as hungry as I am," Yamamoto said as he gestured to the other bag.

Almost as if on cue Gokudera's stomach grumbled loudly as he remembered that he hadn't really eaten in over a day. Yamamoto, to his credit, said nothing when he heard the loud noise, and kept silent when he saw the unexpected flush spread over Gokudera' s face as he reached for the bag.

He rustled inside until he took out a box shaped object.

"The hell is this?" he asked shortly, examining the box.

"Oh. That's a onigiri bento. You know, rice and…"

"Yeah I know what onigiri are. Fuck sake, I'm only half Italian you know."

Yamamoto raised his eyebrows at this. It seemed to come as a surprise to him. Gokudera looked like a full bred foreigner to him.

"So are you English too or something?" he asked curiously.

"Are you seriously this fucking stupid? I'm half Japanese you idiot. I cant believe…ugh, this is actually too stupid for me to comment on. Congratulations, you've reached a new level of stupid. Just…just hand over my cell phone."

Yamamoto did as he was told and handed the expensive looking cell phone over to Gokudera, but he shifted on his feet restlessly as he did. After a few more minutes of Yamamoto's annoying fidgeting, Gokudera had finally had enough.

"What?! What the hell are you fidgeting for? If you have something to say, then fucking say it," Gokudera snapped impatiently.

Yamamoto looked at him momentarily, a rare concerned look on his face. He hesitated, as though he needed more time to steel himself for what he was about to say and then with a deep breath, he spoke.

"I think, for the time being…you should come stay at my house Gokudera," he said quietly, a rather strange nervous smile on his usually cheerful face.

For a while Gokudera said nothing, trying to make sure that he had just heard correctly.

"What?" he asked eventually.

He watched Yamamoto sigh before heading towards the chair next to Gokudera's bed. He sat down heavily, his form drooping slightly with fatigue, before answering.

"I think it may be best that we stick together Gokudera. The book says that some ghosts don't stay around in the place of their death, so senpai could attack me in my own house right? If you're staying at my place then you can protect me and I can protect you. It's win-win."

Gokudera was momentarily stunned. The idiot was using _logic_ against him. But he obviously had no idea how stubborn Gokudera could be.

"_You_ protect _me_? Pff, don't make me fucking laugh. I don't even want to share the same fucking hospital room with you let alone a house," Gokudera retorted, well aware that he was being extremely harsh even for him.

Yamamoto's words had angered him and he didn't care in the slightest if his words were cruel. Just the thought of someone believing that he needed to be _protected _angered him. He hadn't fought so hard for so long for someone to assume _he_ needed to be defended like a weakling.

"What the fuck makes you think that I need protecting?! I can take care of myself and I don't need some simple fucking idiot telling me he'll protect me from something he only found out existed a fucking day ago! Don't insult me! Who the hell do you think I am?!"

Yamamoto's expression didn't change at Gokudera's outburst. He didn't even flinch at the young man's violent temper. Oddly enough he looked understanding, as though he'd read Gokudera like a book.

"I think you're human Gokudera," he responded seriously.

Gokudera looked confused at Yamamoto's response.

"The fuck?"

Yamamoto continued.

"I think that you're human. You're vulnerable just like the rest of us. You aren't invincible Gokudera. What exactly is so wrong about being protected? Even though you haven't put it in words, aren't you fighting to protect me? I could say the same thing as you, could get angry at being 'protected' by someone else, but I don't. I realise that I'll need your help to get over this and I accept that. I'm not saying that I'm tougher than you, and I'm not saying you're weak. I'm just saying that since we're in the same boat for the time being, that we should watch each other's backs is all."

"And you think that me moving in with you is the best way to do that? Don't be stupid. There's no fucking way I'm rooming with you."

Yamamoto sighed and then resumed to look serious once again.

"Look," he started, his tone of voice unusually weary, "I'm just trying to keep myself alive, and I need your help to do that. So, please Gokudera. You don't even have to look at me while you stay over, just don't dismiss the idea because you dislike me. That's not going to help anyone."

Gokudera, his head turned towards the window, stared at the tall student from the corner of his eye, studying the strange expression on his face.

The cheerful and happy-go-lucky expression was gone, replaced by something of a shadow. Yamamoto looked sad, and tired, the dejected look in his eyes causing his face to age.

Gokudera felt something stir inside him as he looked at the other youth. Anger…and pity. It didn't take a genius to figure out Yamamoto's personality type: cheerful and energetic. Which is probably why it affected Gokudera so much to see him out of character.

"Two days."

His voice had been an intrusion on the silence and it seemed as though it had been unexpected for Yamamoto as well. Unexpectedly quiet that was. He tilted his head in confusion.

"Run that by me again?"

Gokudera clicked his tongue in irritation and brushed aside the urge to throttle the other. His voice, the next time around, was far from silent.

"Two days. And then I'm outta there."

**~oOo~**

"Ah. So nice to be out of that fucking hospital room," Gokudera said as he stretched his taught arms behind his head.

Yamamoto was shocked to see that he was smiling. Actually smiling and not using that smirk of his. It looked so out of place that he couldn't help but stare at the beauty of it. For some reason it made Yamamoto want to smile even wider.

"How did you convince the hospital to let you out so early Gokudera? I mean it was only yesterday that you seemed to be at death's door," he mused suddenly, almost as though he was talking to himself.

He missed seeing the grim look on his companion's face and when he turned to face the silver haired youth Gokudera had moved his gaze off to the side.

"I have my connections. That's all you need to know," he responded unemotionally, the way he said it making clear that he didn't want Yamamoto to question him further.

"Ah. Okay," he heard him say with a slightly nervous chuckle, and Gokudera could tell without even having to turn to look that the other young man was dragging a hand through his short dark hair. A quick observation of Yamamoto was all it took for it to become obvious that it was one of his habits.

Gokudera said nothing for a while and let the silence stretch out before him, well aware that sooner or later the black haired young man would feel the need to break it.

"Gokudera?"

Just as expected, a mere minute after thinking it, Yamamoto broke the silence that Gokudera had let spread.

He turned to him with a sigh.

"What is it?"

He noted the way that Yamamoto looked about him now, sweeping his gaze from left to right.

"I couldn't see all of these people when I left a while ago," Yamamoto responded vaguely, his dark eyes eventually coming to rest on Gokudera with confusion.

Gokudera had absolutely no idea as to what he was referring to at first, until something hit him. He had learned to ignore the presence of the ghosts that plagued his life, had tended to just brush them off as just another face in the background. But to someone who had only just awakened recently, someone who wasn't used to it, the sheer number of them must have come as a shock. And they were outside a hospital of all things.

Surprising even himself, Gokudera was almost gentle when he responded.

"That's because your spiritual signature is still too weak to draw them in. Only the strong spirits will be able to register that you're different from normal humans, so you'll have to be careful," he explained, stretching out a finger so the spirit of a butterfly could land on the tip.

Yamamoto watched the action with curiosity, his eyes following the gentle movement of the butterfly's wings with wonder.

"So that means," he started, his eyes still latched onto the amazing scene before him and eventually following the insect upwards as it took off.

"The reason why you can see them now, why there are so many around, is because I'm next to you. They aren't here because they sense you, they're here because they sense me," Gokudera finished for him as he too looked upwards and trace the butterfly's progress with his crystalline eyes.

"I get it. So does that mean that you're really strong, since even the spirits of insects are drawn to you?"

Yamamoto could see an almost smirk tug at his companion's lips as he asked the question.

"Not quite. Insects actually have a larger reserve of spiritual energy than most humans. They're fucking purer that's for sure. But the stronger you get, the more these spirits will latch onto you, the more you'll see…and the more you'll not want to see."The weariness in Gokudera's intonation was almost palpable as he explained further and Yamamoto felt his heart strings tug. Gokudera just seemed so adult to him at times, like he had so much on his shoulders and that was his impression after only meeting him a couple of days ago. As the days passed, just how much more would he learn about the enigma that was Gokudera Hayato?

Maybe nothing at all, maybe more than he'd ever imagine. But in the meantime, Yamamoto would be more than content if he was just able to make the other smile.

**~oOo~**

The two young men walked under the cloth partition that covered the door, Gokudera trailing after the other slightly as he peered from side to side, taking every little bit of information in.

The idiot had failed to mention that his family owned a restaurant, as tacky as it looked. A sushi restaurant at that. The stench of fish had practically assaulted him as soon as he had stepped through the entrance.

He heard Yamamoto greet the middle aged man behind the counter before asking about his father's whereabouts. Gokudera had simply been under the impression that the man behind the counter _was_ his father. The two had the same stupid grin.

"Yo, Take-chii, the master just went on a delivery, since I busted my damn knee up again," the man explained, just as loud as the colourful band he wore over his forehead.

Gokudera raised his eyebrow at the cutesy way in which his companion had been addressed and fought back a snigger. Yamamoto on the other hand was perfectly used to it and showed no reaction to being called that way.

"Okay. Thanks Mirai-san. I'll just show Gokudera to my room and then I'll come down to give you a hand."Gokudera saw the man wave Yamamoto off, saying that it wasn't so busy that he would need the extra pair of hands, and noticing that the black haired youth had started moving away made to follow, resisting the urge to go back and pummel the middle aged man when he heard him address a customer: '_that pretty kid was a guy?'_

Instead, he balled his fists, sucked it up and followed the son of the household up a set of stairs in the back.

When they had reached the second floor, Gokudera was not surprised to note that it served as their house, and found himself wondering how constantly smelling that fishy smell didn't turn their stomachs. Then again, his diet wasn't exactly the epitome of healthy. He mostly survived on noodles and microwaveable meals since longer than he could remember.

It was at this point that he noticed that Yamamoto had been talking to him and that he hadn't been paying attention to a single word. Deciding that it was better late than ever he started to listen to the other's ramblings.

"My room is just at the end over there. Bathroom is just here, toilet just opposite," Yamamoto instructed, pointing his finger at the corresponding rooms.

Suddenly, Gokudera felt a chill run up his spine and he shuddered. Something up ahead was sending pulses of spiritual energy his way, almost sending him to his knees it was so intense. Before he even registered what he was doing, his hand pulled at Yamamoto's sleeve, telling him to stop. He did just that, but turned to face Gokudera with a worried expression. Before he could utter the 'are you okay' that Gokudera knew was on his lips, he spoke, embarrassed when a slight tremble emerged with his voice.

"What the hell is in that room?" Gokudera practically gasped out as he pointed a thin finger at a room on the far left of the hallway, where the energy seemed to be gathering.

He saw Gokudera follow his finger's trajectory and the black haired youth's shudder wasn't lost on him. Whatever was in that room seemed to be having just as much of an effect on him.

"That's my dad's study," he said quietly, his voice holding none of its usual exuberance, "I tend to stay out of there."

Yamamoto turned away from Gokudera's inquisitive stare, feeling it poring into his back just as it had on the first day they had met, when he had done the same in their classroom."Why?" he heard Gokudera question him.

Yamamoto was hesitant to answer at first, scared that the other young man would poke fun at his expense just like his friends used to when he had told them as a scared child. He hadn't mentioned it to anyone ever since, keeping the trepidation to himself.

But then again, Gokudera was different to all those other guys. He could probably see it from a unique perspective, whereas everyone else he had told only looked at him with the eyes of a child.

He decided, eventually, to wing it and reply honestly. At this point what did he have to lose?

"I…I think it scares me. Something in there doesn't feel right," he confessed, his hand making it's usual beeline up to his hair.

He wasn't surprised when Gokudera didn't laugh, but he had to admit that it felt nice to not be judged. But he wasn't in the least expecting those particular words to escape the other young man's mouth."That's a fucking _understatement_. There's something demonic in there."

TO BE CONTINUED

**Soooo, how about you lovely fans out there drop me a review and make me feel better about having to have to bear this pain for that much longer! I want to know what you think about this demonic whatever it is. What do you think it is? **

**See you later,**

**SFS x**


End file.
